


geektastic.com

by debbycx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, loucel - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbycx/pseuds/debbycx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel styles decides to try out a new website called geektastic.com which is a dating website.he gets paired with Louis Tomlinson, which is his bully.<br/>Louis finds out and he is angry and resentful and Marcel is hurt.Will Louis change his ways?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. marcel

Marcel woke up with with a startle because his twin brother, Harry, was jumping up and down on his bed.  
"Harreh, fuck off"Marcel mumbled into his pillow, his voice deep from sleep, sounding like his Brother.

"Marcel, wake up, it's 7:00 am and Liam is taking us to school!" Harry screamed in Marcel's ear, effectively earning him a kick to the balls which made him fall off the bed."Ugh, you fucker"Harry cursed out when he hit his head on Marcel's carpet covered floor. Marcel smirked before putting on his glasses and walking to the bathroom to get ready. He looked in the mirror seeing his mess of curly hair, he groaned before brushing his teeth, taking a bath, using the toilet and finally getting out. He looked into the mirror and saw his tattoos scattered across his stomach, chest and arms. Harry and Marcel both had tattoos that made sense,although Harry had more tattoos than Marcel. Marcel started drying his hair while picking out clothes. He dressed up and applied gel to his curls, slicking them back into a small quaffed do. He got dressed (a/n picture on side or on top is how Marcel dresses occasionally in this story) and went downstairs to see his brother in an intense makeout with Liam.

"Guys, we need to go to school." Marcel groaned out.Harry pulled back, breathe uneven and laughed and then they stood up, still whispering things to each other. Marcel rolled his eyes and started walking to the car with bananas for him and Harry . Their parents usually leave for work earlier than when they wake up and Gemma, their sister, was in college. Marcel was waiting in the car for Harry and Liam who hasn't still come out of the house. He frowned because he wished he had someone, Harry had Liam, Niall had Zayn and he was alone. Harry finally entered the car and sat in the front seat when he saw Marcel deep in thought.

"Marcie, what's wrong? Is it because Liam and I didn't follow you?I'll tell Liam next time, don't worry"Harry said nervously.

"No that's not it haz, I'm just feeling a little bit lonely, I'm getting old and I still haven't had my first relationship. You have Liam, Niall has Zayn and I'm lonely" Marcel pouted a cute one to. Liam entered the car, started the engine and started driving to school, Liam listened to their conversation and he grinned, finally Marcel wanted a relationship. Harry was about to say something but Liam interrupted.  
"Join a dating website.i know one called geektastic.com" Liam said and Harry frowned.

"No, my little brother is not joining a dating website and why do you know a dating website?"Harry objected and frowned."Relax babe, I'm sure Marcel would find someone and someone told me about it"Liam said and held Harry's hands. Harry huffed but Marcel frowned."Isn't it dangerous to talk to people online?" Marcel asked curiously."Oh it is but just don't meet them at a location unless you're sure they are real as they say"Liam said carefully putting on a reassuring smile."Fine, after school." Marcel said unsure and Harry huffed and angrily ate his banana, knowing he lost. Liam laughed and they finally parked at the school it being earlier then they usually come.  
Marcel and Harry rushed in and Liam bid them goodbye because Liam didn't go to school there. Liam actually went to their rival school and Harry met Liam in one of their football game and they started talking to each other. Niall also attended Liam's school but Zayn went to their school but unfortunately, both of them were sick so they couldn't come today.

Harry rushed over to his class on the opposite side while Marcel went the other way.

"If I run fast enough, Louis will not catch me"Marcel thought and grinned until he was tripped by someone and he landed with a loud thud. He knew it was Louis by the sound of his slightly high pitched laughter.

"Marcie, don't be so clumsy next time, you might just hurt yourself." Louis said in a little voice before bursting out in laughter again.

"If your blind short self didn't trip me then maybe I wouldn't be on the floor." Marcel sassed Louis who then stopped laughing and picked up Marcel by his collar and pushed him against the lockers harshly. Here's the thing about Louis, he was also bisexual and he came out last year. Of course, people tried to make fun of him but after making two people go to the ER, he became popular and feared, but Louis started bullying Marcel before that, and the strange thing was that Louis was the only person who bullied Marcel, all the people who tried were ridiculed or beaten by Louis . Louis worked out, he joined a lot of teams and best of all, he was single but sassy. Harry knew that Louis was bullying his brother but he couldn't fight Louis because Louis was stronger but he made Liam train both of them, although Harry can barely do some training with Liam if you know what I mean ;).Louis was extremely beautiful and unsurprisingly sexy, Marcel thought when angry blue eyes stared at him.

"Wanna repeat that again, freaky twin two"Louis sneered.

Oh and Louis called Harry and Marcel "freaky twin one and two" just because they were identical.

"I said, if your blind short self-"Marcel was cut off by louis slapping him.  
"Now, listen to me you four eyed freak-"  
"You wear glasses too"Marcel said smartly which earned him a kick to his balls causing Marcel to whimper in pain.

"Whenever you sass me again,I will hit you so hard, you'd get amnesia, got it?"Marcel nodded and Louis punched him twice before leaving.Marcel flipped off Louis behind his back and he started muttering about having a boyfriend who will beat up Louis and give him a taste of his medicine. He heard Louis laugh and he frowned, when Louis was at a far distance but could at least hear him, Marcel shouted.

"Fucking dick"Louis turned back and Marcel ran away grinning, he knew that he will pay for it later.Marcel always had some smart ass comment for Louis and he sassed Louis a lot and that caused him.but Louis was undeniably the sassiest person ever.

At the end of the day, Marcel was limping and Harry was holding him up and Louis had a smug smile.Liam came to pick them up and saw Marcel limping and frowned, usually he'd find Louis and kick his ass but when Liam did this, Marcel freaked out and refused to talk to Harry and Liam until Liam apologized to Louis.he took them home and Harry dressed Marcel injuries.  
"So what about geektastic.com?"Liam asked nervously, not sure if this was the right time.

"Sure, bring my laptop,I have nothing to loose"Marcel said absent mindedly.  
"Except your dignity"Harry muttered and Marcel pushed him.Harry huffed and sat down, intensively glaring at his boyfriend who was avoiding Harry.  
Marcel opened the website and it looked weird,but he still decided to try it out.Harry was still trying to persuade him not to join but Marcel wouldn't bulge.

First Name: Marcel

Last name: styles

Age:17

Email:marcelstyles@Yahoo.com

Sexuality: bisexual

Gender: male

"Username?"Marcel said confused.  
"Oh use um... bananaloving22"Liam said quickly.Harry scoffed and Marcel shook his head."too explicit, people will get the wrong idea"

"Choose Edward01"Harry said and Marcel grinned and nodded. The weird thing was that Harry and Marcel had the same middle name . Their parents decided to just leave it like that and Harry and Marcel didn't mind.Marcel used a smiley face as his profile picture, because he wanted to be safe.  
He created the account and he waited. Pretty soon, he got some messages. Liam persuaded Marcel to open them and chat with them . Throughout that day, Marcel was chatting with some girls and boys but they were either cocky, rude, inappropriate or not his type, Harry got bored and he went to liam's house but Marcel didn't mind, too engrossed in the website.he was about to log off and delete his account when he got a message:

William the tomo24: hi :)


	2. chapter 2- louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention this but this story is also available on my wattpad account @debraxx

Louis was awaken by zayn puking.he tried to ignore it but it was consistent and zayn was groaning louder when he saw that Louis wasn't answering him.he scoffed and laid down on Louis and groaned loudly in his ear, finally waking him up.

"Fuck you Malik"Louis grumbled and zayn laughed.

"Make me soup? Niall and i got the flu and now we feel like death"zayn said, his voice scratchy and Louis scoffed.  
"Make it your self you annoying fuck, I'm not your damn maid and it's 5:30 am, if you and niall didn't go at it like horny Jack rabbits them maybe you'll be fine then"Louis grumbled sassily, checking his alarm clock and rolling to the other side of the bed.

"But Louie, niall's sexy and I couldn't say no"zayn said, pouting his lips, making it quiver a bit while making his eyes wide.the epitome of an innocent child when he's really not and Louis groaned, and started heading to their kitchen.

"Oh and Louis-"zayn tried to say something when he saw Louis in his boxers but Louis shunned him and zayn shrugged,he tried to warn Louis.  
Louis walked absent minded to the kitchen, half awake because it was too damn early to be awake.he yawned and started heading to the kitchen, scratching his butt because he thought nobody was watching him

"Hey Louis" a sickly voice said and Louis screamed a girly scream and he lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
"Don't scream so loud Louise"niall said, his accent ten times deeper.Niall always called him Louise to annoy him  
"I'm so fucking sick of both of you"Louis said standing up and flipping niall and zayn off who came out of the room to see everything in time.

"By the way, niall's here"zayn said and Louis was seething red.

"Thanks for telling me that, captain obvious"Louis said through gritted teeth.zayn did a mini bow causing niall to crack up

"I hate you guys"

"Aww, we love you too Louis"niall said and coughed.zayn directed niall to the couch and they set up Netflix while Louis was stuck with warming canned soup and other canned foods for them and warm comfortable blankets to last until he returns from school because zayn and Louis lived on their own.let's just say niall ate a lot so he took a lot of time.he served them soup and quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, used the toilet and he brushed his hair.he decided to do a quiff hairstyle today.he got dressed, wearing mostly black but he wore his toms.he grabbed his bag and sat in the living room with niall and zayn since he was still early because of zayn.they were acting all lovey dovey in front of him and that pissed him off.

"I wish I have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you guys piss me off with your relationship and then you guys can serve us soup when we're sick like the peasants you are."Louis muttered and zayn laughed.niall's ears perked up and he had a glint in his eyes that zayn recognized immediately.it was the glint that niall had when he had a crazy idea or when he wanted to try something new.zayn groaned but niall ignored him and started taking.

"Join a dating website"zayn almost spat out his soup.

"No, that's crazy"zayn said, flabbergasted and Louis considered the idea while zayn and niall argued with each other about the pros and cons.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea"Louis said and zayn rolled his eyes, he knew he had lost this argument.

"But which website?"niall suddenly became quiet.

"Ooh I know, tinder?"

"Niall if I wanted to have sex,I could get it from school,I want a relationship"

"Christian mingle.com?"

"Zayn are you serious?, niall please let the next thing that comes out of your mouth be smart okay? Seems like the flu affected zayn's ability to think"Louis said with sass dripping from his words.

"Hey, that's not nice"zayn said and pouted and niall smiled lovingly at zayn and pecked his cheeks making zayn blush.Louis rolled his eyes and stood up to leave for school

"Try geektastic.com"niall said when Louis was almost out the door.  
"Geektastic.com?, I've never heard of that and it sounds strange, like who would name a dating website geektastic.com?"Louis said and niall shrugged.

"it's really good"niall said and zayn raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it's good, are you cheating on me with someone online?"zayn said and watched niall intensely.Niall rolled his eyes and did an over dramatic sigh.

"Greg used the website and he met Denise"niall had and zayn felt silly for over reacting.

"I'm sorry babe"

"It's alright.I love you"

"I love you too"zayn said and Louis left for school.they were just too disgustingly cute.Louis got to school early and he went to class because he was in no mood to see his friends.he saw Marcel coming and he smiled devilishly.he tripped Marcel who landed with a loud thud and he burst out laughing.

"Marcie, don't be so clumsy next time, you might just hurt your self"Louis said in a little voice and he laughed again.he was expecting Marcel to reply and Marcel did.

"If your blind self didn't trip me then maybe I wouldn't be on the floor"Marcel said sassily and Louis stopped laughing.he expected Marcel to be sassy but not this sassy.Louis picked up Marcel by his collar and pushed him against the lockers harshly.Louis was angry now.

"Wanna repeat that again, freaky twin two?".Louis said that because Marcel and Harry looked and acted so alike that it was freaky.

"I said if your short self-"Louis slapped him hard and spoke.

"Now,listen to me four eyed freak-"

"You wear glasses too"Marcel answered smartly which Louis hated so marcel got a kick to the balls which caused him to whimper.if Marcel didn't have a comment for everything then maybe he wouldn't get hurt too much, they both knew that

"whenever you sass me again,i'll hit you so hard,you'll get amnesia,got it?'marcel nodded and louis punched him twice before leaving.he actually felt a lot better after taking out his frustration on marcel.he was going to class when he heard marcel call him a fucking dick.he turned back to see marcel running away,he let him go because they both knew that marcel wil pay for that later.at the end of the day, Marcel was limping and Louis was grinning.he saw Harry helping Marcel into the car and Liam chatting at him.he was gonna make fun of them but he remembered zayn was sick and he was still gonna try the website niall suggested to him.

He rushed home to find a smiley zayn cuddling a sleeping niall.it was obvious that they loved each other dearly and everyone who knows them always commented something like "goals af" or "I ship it".Louis left the couple and he went to his room, he took his laptop and opened geektastic.com.the website looked so weird but Louis shrugged and opened an account

First name: Louis

Last name: Tomlinson

Email address:sassmasta@Yahoo.com

Sexuality: bisexual

Sex: male

Username:?

Louis thought hard on this before he finally put in something

Username: William the tommo24

His profile picture was a picture of an animated carrot, call him immature but he was in his house so he didn't care.  
He was immediately directed to a page that showed all the bisexual people, he kept on scrolling because all the profiles he was seeing didn't interest him, he refreshed the page and a new account popped up at the beginning, it looked so different,i mean the person had a smiley face as their profile picture so Louis decided to chat with @Edward01.he sent one message that will change his life for ever.

William the tommo24: hi.


	3. chapter 3 - chatting

William the tommo24: hi

Marcel smiled slightly, for some reason, this person seemed appealing to Marcel and he could not ignore this person.

Edward01: :)

Marcel panicked, like seriously, who sends a smiley face as a response to hi?.meanwhile Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he got a smiley face as a reply.

Edward01: oops

Edward01: hi

Louis could swear he had heard that before, when he met somebody.the first word they said was oops and hi but he can't remember who

Edward01: sorry if I'm a bit awkward

Marcel held his breath, he hoped he hasn't scared away a decent person with his awkwardness.Louis smiled, he loved the awkward and shy type, he quickly responded

William the tommo24: it's actually cute  
Louis wrote back and Marcel blushed deeply.

Edward01: are male or female? Because I'm a male

William the tommo24: I'm a male and I'm guessing this is your first time

Louis pressed send and he re-read the message again and saw how wrong it sounded.Marcel adjusted his glasses and he read the message and he chuckled.that sounded kinda wrong but he didn't mind

William the tommo24: oh my God,I meant your first time on this website(blushing emoji)

Louis said and he hid his red face in his pillow, edward01 may think he's a perverted freak.he heard the familiar ping and looked up

Edward01: actually yes,I just joined this website today.

Louis gasped, that is one thing they have in common already.

William the tommo24: me too :o

Marcel's eyes widened, that was something they had in common already and they just barely started chatting

Edward01: so tell me about your self  
Marcel sent nervously, he didn't want to seem freaky like Louis always say.Louis giggled because this was exactly what happened to him

William the tommo24: well I'm 18 and I'm in my last year in high school and I live with my best mate.

Edward01: I'm 17 and I'm also in my last year in high school and I live with my parents and siblings

William the tommo24:I also have siblings but they're all girls

Edward01: I have only two,an older sister and an identical twin brother

William the tommo24: identical twins kind of freaks me out

Edward01: :(

Marcel was sad, people, mostly Louis always called him freaky because Harry was his identical twin.it wasn't his fault but people disregarded that and still called him freaky, he may not act like it but it hurt a lot but he'll never regret having Harry as a brother.it hurt even more coming from a stranger.he didn't even realize the tear that slipped down his cheeks.Louis panicked,edward01 haven't replied for like five minutes now and he was worried.he hoped he didn't blow it with a stranger

William the tommo24: I'm very sorry if I offended you

No reply but it did say "read"

William the tommo24: please reply :(

Marcel was debating on whether to reply,William the tommo24 did apologize.

William the tommo24: if it makes you feel better,I have twin sisters but not.....y'know identical

William the tommo24: I'm really sorry, please reply

Edward01: it's okay, just don't say identical twins are freaky, it's not really their fault

William the tommo24:I'll seriously try, just for you :)

Marcel blushed deeply and was about to reply when he heard harry and Liam coming, he quickly wiped his tears and ran to the bathroom to wash away his tear tracks.Louis was waiting for a reply when he heard niall and zayn groaning in pain.as much as he wanted to talk to edward01, he had to take care of them because they're his friends and friends in need always came first.

William the tommo24: I'm really really sorry but I have to go, I'm taking care of sick people and they need my attention :(

Marcel pouted but he replied anyways.

Edward01: it's okay,I understand.I'll miss you though, you are honestly the best person I've seen so far on this website. :'(

Louis smiled sadly but he decided to say something sassy to look tough

William the tommo24: of course you'll miss me, everybody misses me.the perks of being fabulous.

Edward01: sassy..........I like it :)

William the tommo24: I'll miss you too. :(:

Edward01:will you come online tomorrow?

William the tommo24: of course, this was fun except the time when I made you sad.that was a dick move

Edward01:I told you, it's okay, you apologized already

William the tommo24: but I still feel highly guilty but as long as you're happy,I am too

Edward01: awww, you're really sweet but I have to go unfortunately

William the tommo24: it's okay because I have to go too so goodbye

Edward01: see you tomorrow

Edward01 has signed off

William the tommo24 had signed off

Louis and Marcel refused to tell their friends about the convo they unknowingly had with each other.it surprised then how fast they got comfortable with each other and how they had something in common.Marcel and Louis couldn't wait for tomorrow even they'll be able to chat with each other again.


	4. chapter 4-the fight

"Wake up Harry"Marcel said cheerfully as he barged in without knocking and he immediately regretted it.he walked in on Harry giving Liam a blowjob and the worst part was that Liam was talking dirty and gripping Harry's ass

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, oh advmcxnjbxc"Marcel stuttered and he quickly ran to the living room, it was so awkward.Liam and Harry came out after 30 mins later and it was awkward, Marcel looking at everywhere except them, Harry awkwardly eating a banana making it worse and Liam holding in his laughter because Marcel's face was priceless.it was so silent so Marcel decided to break it.

"S-so"he was cut off by Liam laughing so hard that he was red and out of breath.the twins looked at him in wonder and Harry tried to make him stop laughing but soon, Harry started laughing with him.his voice sounded hoarse because Liam isn't exactly small and he was deep throating him.  
Marcel just stood up embarrassed and he started walking for school, leaving Liam and Harry who was calling him back but still laughing.Liam was still red from laughing when they pulled up to him.

"Uh, I'm so sorry marce, come in"Harry said, while trying to hold in his laughter.Marcel shook his head and Harry became serious.

"I'm sorry marce and besides, this isn't the first time you've walked in on something like this because you didn't knock."Harry said, putting emphasis on his last the words

"I just wanna walk to school, today.I'm not mad, Harold."Marcel said and smiled.it was true, Marcel wanted to walk to school because he knows that if he follows them, they'll ask him about geektastic.com and he didn't want that.Harry hesitantly agreed after much persuading from Marcel but he was sad so Liam cheered him up.Marcel was walking to school when he saw Louis Tomlinson walking too.he wanted to run away so Louis wouldn't see him but he stopped when Louis called him.

"Oi, styles."Louis high voice boomed out and he froze, Louis walked up to him and smirked.

"Here,I want it done during break time and I'll monitor you"Louis said and smirked, handing him his physics homework.Louis was actually very good at school but he loved seeing Marcel angry and helpless.Marcel was angry and red in the face but there was nothing he could do.if he refused it, his body would be covered in bruises and he'd be bleeding but if he accepted, Louis would tease him non stop and make him cry.

"N-no"Marcel stuttered out and Louis eyes widened then he smirked.

"If you don't do it,i will reveal your secret to the whole school and I'll step back and let everyone else bully you.do you really wanna risk it, do you want every body in school to know you're a kinky bastard"Louis said slowly and walked up to Marcel, and tugged on his hair,making Marcel bite back a moan.Louis knows that Marcel has a hair pulling kink because one day, when Louis was beating Marcel and Marcel tried to run away, Louis pulled his hair mistakenly and he let out a loud moan,he realized what he did and he begged Louis not to tell and Louis fucking smirked and said that if he did his homeworks then he wouldn't tell.

"O-okay just let go of m-my hair"Marcel stuttered and Louis laughed and did.Marcel smoothed his ruffled clothes before kicking Louis hard and running away.

"You are so gonna get it during lunch time"Louis shouted behind a running Marcel.Marcel reached school in record time and saw Harry pacing around and looking for him.

"Harreh"Marcel shouted and Harry ran to him and hugged him tightly.Marcel hugged back, Harry was so protective of Marcel even tho Marcel was older  
"How are you marce, did Louis hurt you, are you tired?"Harry asked curiously, checking his body for any injury and bruise

"Haz, I'm fine.I kicked Louis and I ran away"Marcel said and Harry grinned.  
"Good, now let's go before Louis comes, we'll be late for class"Harry says and the styles twins went to their classes it was then that Marcel noticed they mistakenly wore the same outfit, all Marcel had to do is take off his glasses and he'd look exactly Like Harry.first and second period was nice for Marcel because Louis wasn't in it, but third period was awful because Louis was in it, Louis sat next to him and Louis was his partner for the entire school year and he could not change, but thankfully Harry was in that class too.

He walked to his class slowly and he waited for Harry, pretty soon, Harry arrived, out of breath and tripping over his feets.Marcel rolled his eyes and they both entered the classroom.Harry and Marcel both hated the teacher so they'd dress alike and act like each other to confuse the teacher because she doesn't know who is who.

"Sit down cla- oh my God"the teacher groaned out frustrated and the boys smirked and they sat down in an empty seat together.

"Boys, we are not doing one of your mind games today so I suggest that you guys go to your respective seats."the teacher said and Marcel laughed and Harry tried to keep a straight face  
"Sure but I'm Marcel, Harry should go to his seat"Harry said and the class snickered

"No I'm Marcel, you go back to your seat Harry"Marcel said dramatically and the class laughed harder making the teacher fume

The teacher was about to reply when Louis walked in.the twins groaned and rolled their eyes while the teacher smiled in appreciation, this meant that their pranks was over.there was only two people who could differentiate them in this school when they do this and that was zayn malik and Louis Tomlinson.

"Louis, please can you tell me who is Harry and who is Marcel?"the teacher pleaded and Louis smirked and nodded.Marcel was sweating as Louis approached them

"He can't do anything to us here in class"Harry whispered and Marcel gave him a subtle nod.Louis finally reached them and stopped, he bent down and he peered into Harry's face first, he chuckled and he did the same for Marcel.his piercing blue gray eyes met Marcel's green eyes and Marcel felt all hot and flustered.Louis was a very beautiful boy and Marcel thought that he wasn't told enough, he has never had Louis face this close to his except when Louis is beating him up and you can't admire beauty when the person you're admiring is beating you up.Marcel blushed and Louis smiled devilishly.

"This is definitely Marcel and that is Harry"Louis said, pointing to the right person and the twins rolled their eyes and they went to their regular seats, the day flew by fast and by the end of the day, Marcel was crying and Harry wad asking him what happened.

"L-louis"Marcel sobbed out and it was that time that Louis decided to asked by and laugh at Marcel directly in front of him and make fun of him which only made him cry harder.Harry scoffed and shoved Louis out of the way, muttering about how Louis was a giant and utter prick.Marcel's eyes widened and he quickly hushed Harry but Louis wasn't having it.

"Shut the fuck up styles"Louis hollered and Harry frozed and balled his fists, he has had enough of Louis bullying his older brother.

"I would if you'll leave Marcel alone, pick on someone your own size, you cowardly dick head"Harry said and Marcel grew scared

"Harry, back down"Marcel said, frightened but Harry wasn't taking it.

"You better listen to your retarded brother"Louis sneered,getting really annoyed.Harry lost his anger now.he punched Louis as hard as he could and he was satisfied when he heard a cringe worthy crack from Louis nose and he smiled at the blood gushing out.Harry smirked and grabbed Marcel's hand and started leaving when Louis stood up and punched Harry back, they kept on fighting, ignoring a crying Marcel in the background telling them to stop.Louis was beating up Harry and that was when Marcel decided to step in since him shouting in the background wasn't gonna do anything.Marcel quickly stood in front of Louis to stop Harry

"Harry st-"Marcel said but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Harry mistakenly punched Marcel hard, thinking that it will be Louis, Marcel was getting light headed because that blow was to his head but before Marcel completely passed out, he looked at Harry like he just betrayed him.

"MARCEL!!!"Harry screamed as Marcel fell to the ground and passed out.Louis finally stopped and he looked at a crying Harry cradling a bruised Marcel, he left them.he was so fucking pissed, he walked home furiously not caring about the immense pain shooting throughout his body with every step, his bloody appearance too, the children running away from him, the stares.he reached his house, not noticing his mom's car outside.

"I fucking hate them"Louis screamed as he entered his and zayn's house.immediately gasps were heard, he recognized it as his mom's and his sister's gasps.he looked towards them and he saw their horror stricken faces.  
"Boobear?"

To be continued


End file.
